manorfarmfandomcom-20200214-history
Pig
Pigs are considered to be the most intelligent animals on the farm.Animal Farm - Ch. 2 Pg. 9, Pigs being the cleverest animals are mentioned. Like most of the animals on the farm, the pigs showed up to the meeting.Animal Farm - Ch. 1 Pg. 1, Pigs came to the meeting. Major Major's exhibition name was Willingdon Beauty. He was a prized Middle White boar.Animal Farm - Ch. 1 Pg. 1, Major's exhibition name and species is mentioned. He was twelve years old and have had over four hundred children.Animal Farm - Ch. 1 Pg. 5, Major's age and number of kids are mentioned. Major called for a meeting and told the animals of his strange dream, gave a speech on how Man has treated animals like slaves that would later start a rebellion, gave the animals some rules that would later form the Seven Commandments, and gave the animals the "Beasts of England" song.Animal Farm - Ch. 1 Pg. 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, Major's speech. Major passed away peacefully during his sleep and was buried at the foot of the orchard.Animal Farm - Ch. 2 Pg. 9, Major's death and where he was buried is mentioned. Snowball Snowball is a more spirited pig than Napoleon. He is quicker in speech and more inventive. He doesn't have the same kind of depth as Napoleon though.Animal Farm - Ch. 2 Pg. 9, Snowball's personality is mentioned. Snowball, Napoleon, and Squealer had taken Major's speech to heart and made a new system called Animalism.Animal Farm - Ch. 1 Pg. 10, Pigs founded Animalism. Snowball and the others held secret meetings often to try and get the other animals to follow Animalism. They were met with stupidity and apathy when trying to explain Animalism.Animal Farm - Ch. 1 Pg. 10, Pigs trying to get other animals to follow Animalism. They had a harder time trying to get animals to believe in Animalism because Moses was telling the other animals false tales about a land called Sugarcandy Mountain. The trio had to argue a lot to persuade the other animals that no such place exists.Animal Farm - Ch. 1 Pg. 10, 11, Pigs trying to get other animals to stop believing Moses' lies. When the rebellion started, all of the animals attacks Mr. Jones and the farmers and chased them out of the farm.Animal Farm - Ch. 1 Pg. 12, Animals attacks and chases out the farmers. Snowball got every animal to throw away any kind of accessory because it is a mark of a human being.Animal Farm - Ch. 1 Pg. 13, Snowball throws away ribbons and says they are a mark of human beings. The next day, the animals went inside the house to check things out, afterwards, a unanimous decision was made to preserve the house as a museum where no animal shall ever set foot in again.Animal Farm - Ch. 1 Pg. 14, Unanimous decision to turn house into museum. Napoleon Napoleon is a large, fierce-looking Berkshire boar. He is also the only Bershire on the farm. He doesn't talk much but is known for getting his own way.Animal Farm - Ch. 2 Pg. 9, Napoleon's appearance, species, and personality are mentioned. Napoleon, Snowball, and Squealer had taken Major's speech to heart and made a new system called Animalism.Animal Farm - Ch. 1 Pg. 10, Pigs founded Animalism. Napoleon and the others held secret meetings often to try and get the other animals to follow Animalism. They were met with stupidity and apathy when trying to explain Animalism.Animal Farm - Ch. 1 Pg. 10, Pigs trying to get other animals to follow Animalism. They had a harder time trying to get animals to believe in Animalism because Moses was telling the other animals false tales about a land called Sugarcandy Mountain. The trio had to argue a lot to persuade the other animals that no such place exists.Animal Farm - Ch. 1 Pg. 10, 11, Pigs trying to get other animals to stop believing Moses' lies. When the rebellion started, all of the animals attacks Mr. Jones and the farmers and chased them out of the farm.Animal Farm - Ch. 1 Pg. 12, Animals attacks and chases out the farmers. Napoleon led the animals back to the store shed and serve double rations for every animal, also two biscuits for each dog.Animal Farm - Ch. 1 Pg. 13, Napoleon serves double rations. Squealer Squealer is a small, fat pig. He has round cheeks, twinkling eyes, nimble movements, and a high-pitched voice. He is a brilliant talker. Whenever he was arguing a difficult topic, he would skip from side to side and whisking his tail which is very persuasive. The other animals say that Squealer can turn black into white.Animal Farm - Ch. 2 Pg. 9, Squealer's appearance, personality, and habits are mentioned. Squealer, Snowball, and Napoleon had taken Major's speech to heart and made a new system called Animalism.Animal Farm - Ch. 1 Pg. 10, Pigs founded Animalism. Squealer and the others held secret meetings often to try and get the other animals to follow Animalism. They were met with stupidity and apathy when trying to explain Animalism.Animal Farm - Ch. 1 Pg. 10, Pigs trying to get other animals to follow Animalism. They had a harder time trying to get animals to believe in Animalism because Moses was telling the other animals false tales about a land called Sugarcandy Mountain. The trio had to argue a lot to persuade the other animals that no such place exists.Animal Farm - Ch. 1 Pg. 10, 11, Pigs trying to get other animals to stop believing Moses' lies. When the rebellion started, all of the animals attacks Mr. Jones and the farmers and chased them out of the farm.Animal Farm - Ch. 1 Pg. 12, Animals attacks and chases out the farmers. References Category:Farm Animals